durararafandomcom-20200224-history
Celty Sturluson/Relationships
To be reworked. Shinra Kishitani Shinra and Celty first became acquainted when Shinra was a small child. Having just lost her head, he happened upon her stowing away on a ship he and his father were aboard. The two have been together since, living as roommates, and shortly into the series, his one-sided love is reciprocated by Celty. Shinra's presence and rambling words frequently calm Celty's nerves, and she enjoys cooking for him and buying him gifts. Later on in the series, it's suggested that the two are engaged. In the beginning, the main conflict in their relationship was their differing opinions on Celty's head. While Celty wanted to locate her head, and by extension, her memories, at all costs, Shinra repeatedly attempts to dissuade her from continuing her search, occasionally disregarding her feelings on the matter. This unsurprisingly caused a few sparks to fly between them and it reaches its peak after Celty realizes Shinra had kept her head's location from her the entire time and that he had altered Mika's face to look like hers. The two have since reconciled and, while Celty does still occasionally continue her search, she doesn't feel as much urgency as she did before. Currently, the only real source of conflict between the two, as stated in the previous section, is Shinra's over-obsessiveness toward her. However, considering that Celty has known Shinra since he was child, she developed a tolerance for this long before they made their relationship official. Shingen Kishitani Celty doesn't have a very favorable opinion of Shinra's father, made worse when Shingen accidentally reveals that he was the one who stole Celty's head. Celty considers Shingen to be nothing more than a creepy old man and doesn't like putting up with him more than necessary. Likewise, Shingen considers Celty to be a monster as well as an idiot, as shown when he objects to her and Shinra's plans to get married and when he taunts her after revealing that he stole her head. Emilia Kishitani Celty's relationship with Emilia is a lot more positive than her relationship with Shingen. While she does get slightly annoyed with Emilia at times, she and Emilia do not argue the way she and Shingen do. Emilia also has appreciation for Celty as a person and a monster and refrains from insulting her as Shingen does. There is always a tinge of awkwardness in their conversations, but Celty also enjoys taking jobs from Emilia, mostly due to the fact that she usually pays well. Shizuo Heiwajima Celty and Shizuo have been shown to get along very well throughout the series. This most likely due to both of them being incredibly abnormal compared to the average person. Shizuo and Celty would often be seen talking to each other in their spare time and would often confide in each other about their problems and give advice. Shizuo dislikes talkative, noisy people, and Celty's inability to ramble during a conversation is one of the things he likes most about her. Shizuo also seems to care about Celty a great deal, as shown when he gets fired up about how Celty was attacked by the slasher. Shinra expresses unfounded jealousy over Celty's closeness with and trust of Shizuo. Izaya Orihara Celty doesn't appear to like Izaya in general. She prefers not to deal with him more than is necessary, which is a bit of a problem since many of Celty's jobs come from Izaya in the first place. She always suspects him of being involved with many of the major, disruptive events that happen in the city and doesn't trust him at all. Izaya considers Celty to be one of many different pawns at his disposal, but states in the fifth light novel that Celty "always seems to defy his expectations for her." When he obtains Celty's head, he develops a theory that dullahans from Celtic mythology are the same as valkyries from Norse Mythology. Since valkyries only appear on battlefields, Izaya wants to start a war in Ikebukuro in an attempt to awaken Celty's powers as a valkyrie and ascend into heaven as her chosen knight, if heaven indeed exists. Mikado Ryuugamine The two first encountered each other in the chatroom, but neither knew it at the time. Celty considers Mikado to be a very close friend. This is mostly due to the fact that, even after he saw her true nature, he didn't treat her any differently than anyone else and met her appearance with wonder instead of fear. She is willing to help Mikado at a moment's notice and will not hesitate to jump in if things get dicey. However, she respects his position as the founder of the Dollars and, if asked, she will refrain from helping if that is what Mikado wishes. Anri Sonohara Celty considers Anri to be her closest female friend. Anri would frequently ask Celty for advice with Saika as well as what she should do during some of the more tense events during the series, such as the gang war with the Yellow Scarves. In the light novel, after being attacked by Vorona, Celty offers to let Anri stay with her and Shinra until everything calms down; she stays with the couple for a short time in the third light novel as well. In the second light novel, Anri expresses a vague attraction to Celty, much to Mikado's surprise, but never brings it up again, and it is not until the third light novel that Anri is informed by Shinra that Celty is a woman. Mika Harima Originally, Mika heavily disliked by Celty since Seiji had a crush on her. Celty became interested in Mika when she realized Mika's head looked like hers, but was disappointed when it was revealed that her head was just altered to look like Celty's. Still, the two remain on positive terms since Mika and Seiji have started dating, with Mika teaching Celty how to cook and joining Celty's and Shinra's alliance. Kasane Kujiragi While not being aware of her existence until over two decades later, Kasane is responsible for Celty losing her head and going to Japan as Kasane was the one who sold the info about her location and Saika to Shingen. Celty was enraged to see Kasane kissing and kidnapping Shinra and goes on a rampage until Kasane stops her with her Saika. Category:Relationships